


The Red Bench

by ScxrletWidowXx



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Tower, Hurt Peter Parker, M/M, Medical Doctor Bruce Banner, My First Spideypool Fic, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson Fluff, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson in Love, Wade Wilson Helps Peter Parker, Wade Wilson Likes Peter Parker's Butt, Wade Wilson Takes Care of Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2020-05-19 10:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19354957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScxrletWidowXx/pseuds/ScxrletWidowXx
Summary: Peter and Wade went on a patrol, and let's just say it didn't end very well.ORA random Spideypool FF that Shelley (me) was thinking about at 3 AM and I just had to write it.So enjoy that FF with a liiiiiiiiittle bit of fluff. Just a little bit.





	1. I Told you to watch out

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Spideypool FF, so don't hate me if it's trash.  
> * Please correct my grammar if you find any mistakes, I would love that.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He really told him to watch out.  
> But what else could he do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * I'm sorry about the song Peter is singing.  
> * Peter is living in the Avengers tower.  
> * Peter and Wade are secretly dating

* * *

"Are you ready, hey are you ready for this? ♪  
Are you hanging on the edge of your seat?  
Out of the doorway the bullets rip  
To the sound of the beat yeah."♪♪♪

Peter was making his homework when Tony knocked on his room's door.

"Hey, are you sure you can concentrate with this loud music?"

"Karen, volume 2.  
I'm sorry Mr. Stark, what?"

"I asked if you can concentrate on your homework while hearing music?"

"Yes Mr. Stark, I'm always hearing loud music while making homework. I was able to concentrate with music even before I got my superpowers."

"Ok kid, whatever makes you happy."

"Oh, and Mr. Stark, after I'm finished, I'm going on a patrol."

"Ok, be safe.  
And please, the music is so loud, at least hear it in 'earbuds mode' ".

"Ok Mr. Stark, sorry." And after that, Tony left the room.

"Karen, call Wade."

"Calling Wade Wilson."

"Wussup, baby boy?"

"Wade, wanna go on a patrol together?"

"Sure, let me just buy condoms and I'll be there."

"No, Wade, I'm serious. Just patrolling, nothing else."

"Ok, ok... So at least let's patrol in our favorite place."

"The red bench? That exactly where I wanted to patrol."

"Great, so I'll see you there in 20 minutes. Bye, baby boy."

"Bye, wade. End call, Karen."

"Ended the call." The AI said.

And Peter kept singing while finishing his homework.

"Another one bites the dust ♪  
Another one bites the dust  
And another one gone and another one gone  
Another one bites the dust, hey."♪♪♪

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

The red bench is Peter's and Wade's favorite place to patrol because their first kiss was on that bench.  
The bench is called "The Red Bench" because Peter and Wade painted it red after one of Wade's victims bleed all over the place. The bench is placed on the top of a random building, nobody actually knows who put it there. But the good thing is, that the view is AMAZING!

Peter was sitting on the bench, watching the view, and waiting for Wade to come.

"Hey, baby boy. Kiss me like you miss me?"

"Only if you come and sit right next to me!"

And that's exactly what happened. Wade sat right next to Peter, and they kissed like they missed each other.

"Tony knows that you are here?"

"He knows that I'm patrolling right now, but he doesn't know that I'm here, and he doesn't know that I'm with you."

And then Wade started to kiss Peter on his chick, and on his neck, and then...

"Look at that!" Peter noticed 2 guys entering a closed bank.

"Two guys, I don't see any weapons, except a pocket knife the guy in the left has. Supposed to be easy." Wade said, waiting for Peter's plan.

"Ok, here's the plan. The guy in the right will probably be the one to put the money in the bag, and the one in the left will protect him with his pocket knife in case somebody comes. Until we get there, I guess the guy in the right will already put the money in the bag. So we are both getting in there, you will attack the guy in the left until he passes out, I'll attack the guy in the right, and I'll put the money back in the safe. And then we-"

"-and then we kill them both."

"No, Wade! We are not killing anyone! Not even if they kill me."

"I know, I know. Just kidding!"

Peter raised an eyebrow and continued.                                          "And then we put them both in jail. Supposed to be easy."

"Too easy." Wade said, but Peter has already swung out of there.

°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

"Alright Sponge Bob and Patrick, the party is over. Go home, or we will have to hurt you." Peter said to the two, and then the guy in the left pulled out his pocket knife.

"Looks like they are not going home, spidey."

"Then we will have to hurt them."

Peter hit the guy in the right, and he passed out easily. He took the bag with the money, and he started to put the money back in the safe.

Wade was fighting the guy in the left, and he stabbed him with his pocket knife. It did nothing to wade, besides maybe making him angry a little bit. He hit the guy in the head, and he passed out. TOO easily. But it didn't look suspicious.

Peter was almost done with putting the money back in the safe.

"Just like the plan." Wade said.

"Just like the plan." Peter smiled at Wade, but his smile faded away fast.

Wade turned around, and he saw the guy in the left aiming a gun on Peter.

"Watch out!!!" Wade screamed. He was on his way to protect Peter and stand in front of him, so the bullet will hurt him, instead of Peter, but... He wasn't fast enough.

It supposed to be easy.

It supposed to be easy.

It supposed to be easy.

Wade took his mask off. He looked angrier than forever. He threw it on the floor, and pulled both his katanas out. He stabbed the guy, who was trying to run, but couldn't.

There wasn't a spot on the floor that was white. It was all red. Dark red. Like the bench. Like the red bench, that he, and Peter, loved so much.

Omg, Peter! What about Peter?

Wade ran to Peter, that was lying on the floor. 

Oh God, oh thank God, the bullet was in his shoulder. Not in his stomach, not in his heart, not in his head, on his shoulder. "I'm sorry." Wade said, and took Peter out of there.

But where could he go? He can't go to the hospital... Everyone will know Peter secret identity. And it will be even worse than a bullet in the left shoulder.

The Avengers tower.

The Avengers tower? But then TONY FRICKING STARK will find out about them... Tony doesn't like Wade. He can't know about them. He can't.

So what could he do? Where could he go?

"Think Wade, think!"

But he just couldn't think. The Avengers tower it is, then.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the first chapter, I still don't know how many chapters there will be.


	2. It was supposed to be easy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It was supposed to be easy."  
> Wade takes Peter to the Avengers tower, and there he meets Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like this chapter, please let me know in the comments! ;)

And there he was, in front of the door on the Avengers floor, holding Peter in his hands. He was still bleeding, and the bullet was still in his shoulder. It was easy to get there, because it was in the middle of the night, and Peter is an Avenger, so he has access.

Should he knock? Should he?

He believes that Peter's life is more important than their relationship. 

So he knocked.

Tony Stark opened the door. "Peter I already told you, you live here now so you don't have to-"

It was blurry. It was all blurry. Seeing one of the most important people in your life, bleeding all over a mercenary. Deadpool. Ew. Deadpool.

But Peter was unconscious, so he couldn't see how Worried, Sad, disappointed, Scared and mad Tony was.

"It was supposed to be easy." Wade nearly cried.

Tony stole Peter from Wade's hands.

"What happened, wh- what have you done to him?"

"He needs medical help." Wade said. He was staring at Peter's shoulder.

"He got shot in his shoulder during the patrol. I tried to protect him, I really tried, but there was nothing I could do."

It's was only a bullet in his shoulder. It's not that bad... So why was he so afraid? Was he afraid of Tony? Was he afraid of losing Peter? He just loves him so much. He can't let anything happen.

"Lucky us we have a doctor in here. Come on."

Wade was surprised Tony let him in. He thought he was gonna take Peter, and leave him outside.

And they went to Bruce's lab. He was awake. He was trying to do stuff that nobody understands, with gamma radiation.

"Peter? Wh- what happened to him?" He looked so worried.

"He got shot in his shoulder. Can you help him? He needs help, fast." Tony explained.

"Yes. Put him on that table. We need to remove the bullet quickly." Bruce said, and Tony put Peter on the table.

Wade saw Bruce holding a knife. Or maybe it was a scalpel? He couldn't really spot the difference. But it doesn't matter. It's not important. The only thing that important is Peter.

Tony watched Bruce trying to remove the bullet out of Peter's shoulder. But his brain couldn't let him concentrate. He was thinking... What the hell Peter and Wade were doing? And why they were together? Are they friends? These thoughts made him want to cry. 'Ew'. That was everything he could think about when hearing the name Wade. So hearing the names Wade AND Peter? No. Absolutely not.

"Out". Bruce said, and Tony and Wade sighed a relief sigh.

Wade stared at the bullet. And then he stared at Peter, who was still unconscious. "Is he going to be ok?" He asked Bruce, with concern in his voice.

"Yes, he will be fully healed in a few days." Bruce answered while he bandaged Peter's shoulder.

"Oh, thank God." Tony kissed Peter's forehead.

Wade wanted to do that too, but Tony couldn't know. He couldn't know that they are dating, or else...

"I'll put him in his bed. You, come with me." Tony said, and Wade, for the first time in forever, was afraid. They went to Peter's room, leaving Bruce to clean the blood that was all over the table.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Tony covered Peter in his blanket, and then he stood face to face with Wade. "Why were you two together when it happened?"

"I... Umm... I-"

He didn't even know what he wanted to say, but thank God, Peter opened his eyes.

Wade smiled. A smile that was so big, that it looked a little bit scary. He has scars all over his body, after all. Oh, and he is hairless. What can I say?

Tony put his hands on Peter's cheeks. He really wanted to talk. Really. He wanted to ask him if he is ok. But it was too hard.

"Where... Where am I?"

"You are in your room, Peter. You are alright. Everything is alright." Tony removed his hand off of Peter's cheeks, only so he can hold Peter's hands.

"Where is Wade?" He asked.

Tony looked a little bit shocked from the question, but he answered anyway. "He is right he-" he turned around, but he wasn't there. Wade knew it was time to go home, so he left without anyone noticing.

"It doesn't matter now. Go to sleep. You need to rest. We want your body to heal fast."

Tony stood up, and opened the room's door. But before he left, Peter wanted to say something.

"Mr. Stark?"

"Yes, kid?"

"Thank you. Thank you for saving me."

Tony smiled. "You need to thank Bruce, kid. But mostly Deadpool. He took care of you. Now get some rest." And with that he left the room, turning off the lights behind him.

Peter looked at the ceiling. Shit. Does Mr. Stark know? 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter, Peter, Wade, and Tony will have a little talk... :)


	3. Say something, Wade.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter healed, but he still needs to rest. Wade comes to visit him, and Tony catches them talking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't post for a while, I'm in a 1-month vacation, and I tried to write but it's just too hard. And that's why this chapter is short, by the way. When I'll be back I'll write more.

It's been 5 days since the shot, and Peter almost fully healed, thanks to his super-healing. He didn't talk with Wade for 5 days. He missed him. And Wade missed Peter, but Peter had to stay home and rest. And Tony was there all the time, what if he sees Wade visiting Peter? What would he think? But it didn't matter anymore. Wade just had to see Peter.

Peter woke up at 12:30 PM. He had a nice sleep. Well, it was nice until he heard, and saw, Wade, climbing on his window. He hurried to open it and let him in.

"Wade? What are you doing here? It's like the 100th floor you could have fallen!" 

"And even if I fall, I wouldn't die. I missed you, I had to see my baby boy."

"I missed you too, but what if Mr. Stark sees you?"

"He will get over it."

"But what if-"

"Peter, it doesn't matter anymore. You are ok, I'm ok, and if Tony has a problem he can go and f-"

"Wade!"

"Yeah, sorry, I took it too far."

"It's ok. Come here and give me a kiss!"

And just when they kissed, Tony knocked on the door. What can I say? At least he knocked...

"Oh shit," Wade said and tried to hide but he had no time to do that before Tony opened the door.

"What the-?!? What the hell is that Merc with a mouth doing here?"

"Umm, he... Wade is... Um-" Peter tried to think of something fast, but Wade didn't want to lie anymore.

"I'm here to visit Peter."

Tony looked at them with shock, but not too much. Like he already noticed something is happening between this two. But he never took that seriously.

"Ok, you two will have to tell me what the hell is going on right now."

Peter looked at Wade with an angered look, but it was also a relief look. He didn't want to keep that as a secret anymore, so...

"Wade and I are dating."

He said it. He just said this sentence to Tony Stark.

"How long?"

"4 months." Wade said.

"4 months?! And you didn't tell me?"

"I'm sorry Mr. Stark, I just thought that you wouldn't let me see Wade again."

"And you were damn right Parker."

"What? No! You can't do this! I love Wade, and he loves me!"

"He is dangerous, Peter. He kills people for money."

"He doesn't do that anymore!

Wade just had to sit there, and listen to Peter and Tony arguing about him.

"Zip it, Peter. This is for your own good. For one moment you think he loves you but then he might get paid for your dead body."

Wade just had to say something. He had to think about something good enough, that will make sure Tony will be ok with Peter and Wade dating.

What would the boxes do? He thought to himself.  But this is not the comics, this is just a random Fan Fic the author thought it would be a good idea to write.

 And apparently it's not, because this FF has like negative 5 kudos lmAo.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry about the end, I'm not abandoning this FF.


	4. Ivy Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter disobey Tony and meets Wade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me years to write this.  
> This is what happens when I write 2 fanfics at the same time.

It has been two weeks since Wade and Peter last saw each other. They keep in touch via WhatsApp and phone calls. They miss each other, and they can't spend another minute without one and other.

Wade just couldn't wait for a miracle to come. He had to see Peter. 

 

 **Wade:**  peter??

 **Peter:** i cant do this anymore

 **Wade:** me neither, i have to see you

 **Peter:** wade there is nothing we can do 

 **Wade:** but there is! just forget about the old man and lets meet at that hella good mexican restaurant

 **Peter:** ivy stark? yeah sure

 **Wade:** oh ummm, lets just go to taco bell-

 **Peter:** no no this is fine. ill meet you there at 15:30

 **Wade:** its a date

°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

Peter was seating at the restaurant, waiting for Wade to arrive.

It was 15:30 exactly when Wade entered the restaurant, looking for Peter.

"Oh, there is my babyboy." Wade said and kissed Peter's soft lips, and then filled the empty seat infront of him.

"Mr. Stark thinks I'm patrolling." Peter looked kind of nervous, he kept picturing the worst scenarios. What if he will go eat here? What if Karen will tell him that I'm here? What if he found out I lied? What if he will see Wade here with me? What if-

The scenes kept running in his head, but a blood curdling scream that came from the outside of the restaurant stopped him from thinking. 

Lucky them, the both of them were wearing their suits.

They both went outside to see what is going on. And when they did so, a huge long and very strong tentacle caught Peter.

"Doc Ock. Long time no see."

"It's so nice to see you again, Spidey. Let's make it the last time I ever see you. Or should I say, the last time anyone will see you." He put an evil smile on his face, and threw another tentacle at Peter. This time he aimed for his neck, he tried to choke him.

"Oh not today you are not!" The merc said and climbed the big, long tentacle, in order to help Peter. When he reached a spot close enough for spidey to hear him, he tried really hard not to say it, but he just couldn't help his mouth. "They are long and thick Spidey, just how you like it." The arachnid's lenses widen with his words, and before he could tell him how inappropriate his comment was, Doc Ock threw DP on the floor.

"Okay, but invite me to dinner first." He frowned, but with a soft smile.

Peter finally got free and reached the ground, sadly just to get caught again by another tentacle. "Oh come on!"

The older man was trying to help Peter when he heard something fly in the sky. Someone, to be honest. "Oh no." 

Welp, at least it looked like he was patrolling, right? 

Peter only realized Tony was there when Doc Ock fell to the ground and released Peter's body. It was Tony, Tony helped them. Oh no. Just not Him. Everyone but him!

Peter became nervous, but soon enough he looked angry.

"This is all your fault!" He yelled at Wade.

"My fault?!"

"Yes, your fault! You came here even when I told you we can't meet, and look what happened!"

"Well, I'm sorry that I just tried to help!"

"Help?! I was in danger because of you!"

"This was a bad idea."

"I know it was, I told you that we shouldn't meet now because I was-"

"That's not what I meant. I meant that this WHOLE thing was a bad idea."

"Do you mean-"

"Yes, I mean that I wish I had never met you."

When the older man said so, Peter took a few steps back, not taking his eyes off of Wade's.

Deadpool left the scene, and Peter turned around to face Tony, who was listening to their conversation.

He took his mask off and Tony could swear he saw a little tear down Peter's face. He saw how broken he was, even if he didn't like him, it was still sad to watch your kid and their partner break up.

"Shh, it's gonna be ok." He said, and hugged the boy.

 

°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

Peter was lying on his bed, reading a book he wasn't sure what its name is. Hunger Games, maybe? Doesn't matter, he was holding it upside down anyways.

He said "Open" when he heard a few knocks.

When he saw Tony's face, he tried to avoid his eyes.

"Hey, I just... Thought that... You might need this. He placed a glass of water on the nightstand next to Peter's bed.

"Thank you." He said, and took a long sip before he put the glass back on the nightstand.

"Well, if you need me, or if you need someone to talk to, you know where I am."

"In the lab?"

"Always." They both giggled.

Tony opened the door in order to leave, but the sound of Peter's soft voice stopped him. "Mr. Stark?" He turned around to face the teenage boy.

"Thank you."

Tony smiled at him, and left the room. He was glad Peter knew how to deal with this breakup.

It hasn't been 5 seconds before Peter unlocked his phone as fast as he could. He opened 'WhatsApp' and searched for Wade, who was online at the time.

 **Peter:** wade?!?!?!?

 **Wade:** do you think he believed it?

 **Peter:** i dont know, but i hate fighting with you, even if its fake

 **Wade** : same. Hey how about that, tomorrow if we will have to fight again, ill say "Peter, I can't do that anymore", what It really means is "Peter, I love you."

 **Peter** : and ill say "Whatever, Wade", but i actually mean "I love you too, Wade."

 **Wade:** so, patrol tomorrow?

 **Peter:** sure, the red bench?

 **Wade** : where else? ;)

°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

"And that's how it's done." Peter said to Wade with a chest full of air and hands on his own waist.

"If you wanna die, yeah." He replied looking at the now webbed-to-the-wall guy who tried to steal a woman's bag. Who walk around the street in 3 AM anyways?

Peter and Wade left the scene after they heard their Q, the Police Sirens.

After only a few minutes they found themselves sitting on their bench, watching the view of the some lightened rooms in some of the dark buildings. Why are people even awake?

And that's exactly what Tony thought.

He left the lab in order to check up on Peter, but when he opened the door of his room he wasn't there.

"FRIDAY, where is Peter?"

"He is not in the building, sir."

"Locate me the spider."

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Time has passed quickly. Wade and Peter found themselves webbing another mugger to the wall. There are a lot of muggers in NY, apparently. It was 4:30 AM, and Peter knew he wasn't gonna get any sleep today if he wanted so spend time with Wade. And it was worth it. So definitely worth it.

He could feel his heartbeat accelerated when he suddenly felt the cold wind breezing on his face.

It wad Tony.

"Oh you gotta be kidding me... Quick, lets do what we discussed."

You could hear a short lasting sign that left Peter's mouth as they both put their masks on, before Iron Man landed on the roof.

"The mugger escaped becsuse of you!"

"Because of me?! You are the one who keeps following me to everywhere!"

"I'm not following you, I'm just trying to stop some muggers."

"You know what, I thought I would be devastated after you broke up with me, but now I only realise how blessed I am with your decision."

"Peter, I can't do that anymore."

"Whatever, Wade."

Peter didn't leave time for Wade to respond before he swang all the way back home.

Tony took a few steps to Wade's direction. "Don't ever get near him again."

"Trust me, I have no intention to."

°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

The teenage boy stormed into his room through the window, and his mentor right after him.

"Peter, I-"

"Don't. I don't wanna talk about it."

"But you have to if you wanna feel better."

"No, I don't have to do anything!" He raised his voice.

"I know you are upset, but don't raise your voice at me." Tony said, and Peter turned his back at Tony, biting his lips.

"You know you can tell me anything, bambino."

"I know." He replied, still with his back at Tony.

"So? What's sitting on your heart."

Peter whispered something, but Tony didn't hear. I doubt Peter himself heard it too.

"I know I told you not to raise your voice at me, but you will have to speak louder, budd."

Peter closed his eyes and took a big breathe.

"I love Wade."

"Look, I know you love him, and I am sure you will still love him even in 2 weeks, but give it some time, you will feel better, I am sure-"

"No you don't get it. I LOVE Wade. And he loves me. We love each other." He finally turned around to face Tony. And when he got the courage to look into Tony's eyes, he said it. 

"It was all fake."

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ummm I'm all out of ideas so if you have any suggestions I'll be very happy.
> 
> *I just searched up Mexican restaurants in NYC for the story and then I found that Ivy Stark restaurant and I really laughed.
> 
> *An episode from "The Vampire Diaries" helped me write this chapter, so thank you season 2 episode 5.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments makes me happy, just saying. ;)


End file.
